


You’re Right Here And So, I Am Happy. Right Now, I Am Happy

by sedanleystanley



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Stanlon - Freeform, stike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedanleystanley/pseuds/sedanleystanley
Summary: Just Stan comforting Mike in the middle of the night.





	You’re Right Here And So, I Am Happy. Right Now, I Am Happy

When Stan picked up the phone at 3:28 in the morning, his sleep-muddled brain couldn’t make sense of what the person on the other end was saying.

“Stan?” Mike’s voice cried through the landline. “Stan are you there?” 

Stan, still being half asleep, mumbled into the mouthpiece, “Mike? It’s the middle of the night, why are you calling me?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” The phone was quiet with hesitation, “Nevermind, it was stupid anyway. Just go back to bed.” But by this time, Stan’s muddled brain had cleared enough to hear the pain in Mike’s voice.

“Mike, don’t worry about it. What’s wrong?” Knowing Mike, he quickly added, “And don’t tell me nothing’s wrong, I can hear it in your voice.” he waited patiently for an answer, but none came. To Stan though, that was answer enough. “Mike, stay there.”

He heard Mike’s crying stop for a split second, followed by a sigh. “Stan you don’t ha-”

“No, don’t say that I’m coming over. Don’t move.” And with that, he hung up the phone. 

********

Mike laid in bed, trying to forget his reasons for being upset. Not that it was easy, he tended to be an overthinker, when it came to bad things. He twisted and turned, desperately wishing to just go to sleep. But it was no use. He was stuck in his own head, tears streaming down his face.

Sighing, he threw off the covers, letting the cool air hit him. Wiping his eyes, he tried to see something in the darkness of his empty room. The first thing that caught his eye was the phone. Without thinking, he sat up and snatched it, dialing the number he knew all too well.

Before he even registered what he had done, Mike called out into the silence of the phone. “Stan? Stan are you there?”

“Mike? It’s the middle of the night, why are you calling me?” The sleep in Stan’s voice made him finally realize what he had done. He faltered. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Mike mentally facepalmed himself. What had he done? Woken Stan up, and for what, his dumb problems? “Nevermind, it was stupid anyway. Just go back to bed.”

Mike pulled the phone away from his ear and was about to hang up when he heard Stan calling through the phone. “Mike, don’t worry about it. What’s wrong?” He quickly put the phone next to his ear to tell Stan it was nothing and hang up before embarrassing himself any further. 

“And don’t tell me nothing’s wrong, I can hear it in your voice.” Damnit. Mike didn’t know what to say, he knew he had to tell Stan something, but he didn’t know how to put his fears into words. Stan sensed Mike’s lingering silence and decided he needed to do something.

“Mike, stay there.” Mike’s eyes widened when he realized what Stan was planning, and what he had done.

Holding his breath, he thought about how much he could use a visit from his favorite Loser. But he couldn’t possibly do that to Stan. He needed his sleep. “Stan you don’t ha-”

“No, don’t say that I’m coming over.” The line clicked and Mike groaned, doing his best not to feel guilty. Stan had insisted, after all. But it was nearly 3:30 in the morning. ‘Great’, Mike thought. Another worry to pile onto his already stressful night. But it was too late. Knowing Stan, he was already halfway there. All he could do was wait. Holding his head in his hands, he let himself be consumed by his negative thoughts once again.

********

Ten minutes later, Stan was at Mike’s house, unsure of what to do. He didn’t want to knock on the door, he might wake Mike’s parents. He also didn’t want to just let himself in, but at this point, there was no other option. Stan made his way around back, where the back door was always left unlocked, no matter what. Will and Jessica Hanlon did this on purpose. Per Mike’s mother, “What if one of Mike’s friends has an emergency?” Stan chuckled a little. She was close, he wasn’t the one who had an emergency.

Remembering why he was there, Stan ran to the back door, opening it as quietly as he could. He didn’t want to wake Mike’s parents. Making his way into the house and up the stairs, Stan skipped the squeaky step at the top of the stairs before quietly scurrying to Mike’s room at the end of the hall. What he saw broke his heart clean in two.

Mike sat on the floor, his back against his bed, head in his hands. Muffled sobs could be heard from the doorway. Stan walked over slowly, sitting in front of him. Reaching over, he slowly pulled Mike’s hands away from his face.

Taking them in his lap, Stan stared into Mike’s eyes, seeing all the pain and suffering that lay there. “What happened? Talk to me.”

Mike simply looked down at his hands in Stan’s lap, not saying anything. Tears ran down his cheeks, tracking tiny rivers on his face. The two boys had known each other long enough to hear the words in the other’s silence.

Somehow, Stan understood. “How many today?”

Sniffling, Mike sighed. “Fifteen. Fifteen, Stan! Why do they expect me to do this? They know I hate it!” Stan thought for a moment before wrapping Mike’s arms around himself and wrapping his arms around Mike. Instantly, Mike grabbed on tightly, climbing into Stan’s lap and burying his head into his neck. All Stan could do was hold him, letting him cry out his troubles, whispering quiet reassurances in his ear.

They stayed that way for a long time before either said anything. After a little while, Mike pulled back, small hiccups escaping from his throat. Stan smiled a little, relieved Mike wasn’t crying anymore.

However, dark thoughts were stuck in Mike’s mind, ones he couldn’t simply forget by crying it out. He had full-on spiraled. “How can anybody be happy in a world like this Stan? How can I be happy in a world like this? People just kill animals to eat, everybody hates each other, everybody hates me. What am I supposed to do?”

Stan was quick to answer, taking Mike’s face in his hands to calm his mind. “I don’t hate you. Neither does Eddie or Richie or Bev or Bill or Ben. We all love you. And you can be happy. I mean, I’m happy. It’s not a perfect world, but I have you. You’re right here and so, I am happy. Right now, I am happy.” Stan looked into Mike’s eyes and saw relief. Relief that Stan was here for him, relief that his worries were fading, relief that he wasn’t alone.

“Mike, it’s gonna be okay. Sure, the world can suck sometimes, but it’s not all bad. You have the Losers, and you have parents that love you. And you have me. You know I’ll always be here for you. You know that right?” At this point tears had pooled again in Mike’s eyes as he nodded, so thankful for Stan.

“Thank you Stan. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Thanks for coming over, even in the middle of the night. You should get back home. I’m okay now.” After finally getting his head on straight, Mike became worried that Stan wouldn’t get enough sleep because of his call.

Stan feigned shock. “Are you kidding? There is no way I’m leaving you here alone tonight. It’s fine if I stay the night, right?” Despite not wanting to leave his friend alone, Stan didn’t want to overstep and force Mike to let him stay.

Shocked that Stan would do that for him, he responded, “I-I guess if you’re sure you want to.” Satisfied, Stan nodded a little, before pulling Mike down to hug him again.

“I’ll stay as long as you need me.” And he did. they stayed like that all night, never moving from their spot on the floor. They talked for hours, before slowly drifting to sleep.

The next morning started for them when they were woken by a sound. A coo. There stood Mrs. Hanlon, in the doorway, gazing down at the two boys on the floor. Neither had moved their position in their sleep, Mike still sitting on Stan’s lap. They both turned bright red when they realized they had been caught, Mike quickly scrambling up off of Stan’s legs. Neither would admit it, but they both missed the contact as soon as it was broken. Mrs. Hanlon chuckled, knowing exactly what was going through their heads. She walked out to make the two tired boys breakfast.

Mike reached a hand down to help Stan up, Stan immediately grabbing it and pushing himself off the floor, his back cracking and popping. Groaning, Stan leaned over to stretch his aching joints.

Mike immediately felt guilty. After all. Stan only fell asleep on the floor because Mike had fallen asleep on him. “I’m sorry. We should have gotten up. You should’ve woken me so you could get up!”

Stan chuckled, still reaching for his toes. “It’s fine. You were finally asleep. Besides, you looked so peaceful. I couldn’t have woken you.” He stood up straight. “Did you sleep well?”

“Best I’ve ever slept in my whole life.” He smiled. “But next time, if I fall asleep on you and you’re not comfortable, wake me up, okay?”

Stan grinned. “Does that mean there’s going to be a next time?” Mike blushed intensely, mouth open, trying to make up an excuse for what he had let slip.

“I-I, I mean, what I meant was,” He stammered for a couple seconds before Stan interrupted him. 

“I promise, next time, I’ll wake you.” And with that and a kiss on the cheek, Stan ran out and downstairs to the breakfast Mike’s mom had prepared for them. 

Mike stood there for a few moments, jaw hanging, his hand on his cheek before he really understood what happened.

His brain finally caught up with his body, and when he finally realized what Stan had done, he absolutely beamed. He chased after Stan downstairs, the smile never leaving his face.


End file.
